


Knot on the Edge

by Olsies



Series: If It Fits, It Ships [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Derek/Stiles/Boyd, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olsies/pseuds/Olsies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek may torture Boyd during class, but he makes up for it later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PencilEater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilEater/gifts).



Derek sat to the left and several rows behind Boyd in the lecture hall, but he could still smell his arousal as he fiddled with the remote control in his pocket. Boyd bit back a yelp and stiffened, his claws scraping into the desk. Smirking, Derek clicked the toy off and wrote down something the teacher had said said. Just five more minutes left in class and Derek wondered if they were going to make it home of if Boyd would drag Derek into the locker room and fuck him there. He didn’t dare turn on the vibrator again, though. Boyd was too close, and if he came in his pants… Well, neither of them wanted that, so Derek tried to concentrate on the last few minutes of lecture.

“Alright, guys, that’s it…” The professor said. “Remember to read chapter 4 for Wednesday and your papers are due Friday. Get out of here…” People around them shuffled to put their stuff away and get out. Boyd moved slowly trying to ignore the vibrator in his ass. Smirking again, Derek waited for him by the door. They said nothing as they walked towards the Camaro and got in. As soon as the doors were closed, Boyd rounded on him.

“When I fucking agreed to this, I didn’t know you’d turn it all the way-” Derek cut him off with a kiss.

“I’m gonna take you home, and we’ll make it better,” he said. Boyd grunted.

“You’re damn right _you_ are… ‘Cause I know someone else who’d be happy to help…” Boyd said, his hand on his fucking rock hard cock.

“Stiles left for a conference last night,” Derek reminded him, and Boyd growled. “I’m driving, I’m driving!” Derek said. He drove them home. Once in the door, they threw down their bags and headed up to Derek’s room. Derek closed and locked the door while Boyd stripped and threw himself on the bed, ass presented in the air. He wanted the fucking toy out, and he wanted it out now. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Derek murmured, and he kissed Boyd’s cheek before sliding his fingers in and pulling out the toy. Boyd grunted, taking deep gulping breaths as Derek set the toy aside. “Fucking…” Derek slid his tongue into Boyd’s crack, and slipped his tongue in his loosened hole. Whimpering, Boyd clutched the sheets. The sound went straight to Derek’s cock and he had to shove the heel of his palm down on his crotch. Derek licked slowly at the sensitive hole, feeling Boyd contract and pulse around his tongue, his whole body trembling. “...Beautiful,” Derek finished kissing the other cheek.

Falling face first on the bed, Boyd rutted hard against the mattress, ignoring Derek’s laughter. But then Derek was naked and on top of him, lubing himself up. Derek even slipped a couple of lubed fingers into Boyd just to be safe. Sometimes they had almost dry sex, but today was obviously not one of those day. Derek slid Boyd’s legs apart with his own knees before shoving his cock in one solid movement. Boyd grunted and wished they weren’t sideways on the bed. He wanted to hold the headboard. He squeezed his eyes closed and clutched the sheets as Derek pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. Again, and again, and again. It was a slow but brutal pace.

“Fuck,” Boyd gasped when Derek did it at fifth time. If Derek kept this up, Boyd was never going to get off, but then finally Derek started fucking him properly. Biting his lip, Boyd tasted blood; he felt his claws extend and retract. With every thrust, Derek was hitting his prostate and Boyd didn’t know who was home, so he didn’t dare yell. Derek growled and bit the back of Boyd’s neck, and Boyd tugged on Derek’s hair. “Shit…” Boyd grunted around his fist. The bed frame creaked, but Derek kept up the relentless pace. If the frame broke, it wouldn’t be the first one, and Boyd knew it wouldn’t be the last. Suddenly Derek pulled out and flopped on his back gasping, his eyes glowing yellow. Looking down at Derek’s cock he saw the problem, the growing knot. This happened sometimes, and both of them only really liked to knot each other when they were facing each other. Call them a couple of mush wolves like that, they didn’t care. Boyd rolled to the foot of the bed as Derek turned and stretched out. Getting to his hands and knees, Boyd crawled over Derek, letting their cocks brush each other for a moment while he kissed Derek so hard he tasted blood.

Lining themselves up like this was easy, they had done it so many times. Boyd could feel the tug of the knot around his rim, but mostly he was focusing on the way Derek was looking at him, like he’d already given him everything. Boyd moved his hips slowly at first, building momentum. Growling low in his throat, Derek put his hands through the slats on the bed frame, his claws scratching at the wood. It isn’t long before Boyd feels the knot growing bigger, feeling it tug at his rim, and they way Derek’s body trembled whenever he was fully seated. He went faster, nipping at Derek’s chest and tugging at his hair. He lost his rhythm as Derek swelled more around him, and started locking him into place, but he kept rocking and pushing down until Derek came with a low grunt. Boyd could feel the knot locking him in place, Derek’s cum filling him, and it was too much. He came in hot stripes along Derek’s stomach, groaning. Boyd slid his fingers through the cum and rubbed it into Derek’s skin starting with his pubes and ending with his collar bone.

“Mine!” Boyd growled and Derek nodded, rolling to his side. Wrapping his legs around Derek’s back, Boyd pulled him closer, kissing his lips.

“Yours,” Derek agreed. “Always yours.” Sighing, Boyd closed his eyes and Derek kissed his eyelids, stroking his cheek. After a few minutes, Derek slid a hand between them, rubbing his thumb across Boyd’s tight rim. Boyd bucked his hips and they both groaned. “We didn’t break the bed,” Derek pointed out.

“It’s still early,” Boyd responded but pulled Derek close, ready for a nap. Neither of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, Cabbage and I were talking about Boyd/Derek and was this ship hot... but I didn't have a lot of feels for it until I did.
> 
> I woke up at like 5:30 this morning and just _knew_ I had to write this before I went back to sleep or it would get lost. Expect more later from this, but I have other things I'm working on.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://bifics.tumblr.com/) for updates on my fics! :)
> 
> ((All anon hate will be ignored.))


End file.
